mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kitten380/Mixels The Spirit Part 1 Transcript
Hi guys! Before we start I'd like to give credit to Youtuber Straight Up Awesome for the video "The Spirit Pt. 1". I thought it would make a good transcript. Enjoy! (Camillot and Mixadel are on the floor, snoring. Paladum flies past, upside down) Paladum: '''Cock-a-doodle-doo. '''Mixadel and Camillot: ''(Waking up and spinning around) AUGHHHHH! ''(They stop spinning and straighten up) Camillot: ''(Rubbing his head) Oh, Mixadel, what day is it today? '''Mixadel: '(Waving his arms) ''All I know is that it's a school day, so get ready Camillot! ''(They rush out of the room) Mixadel: 'I call eating the Cheerios! '''Paladum: '(Whinnys) (Cut to Mixopolis Middle School, where lots of students are gathered) '''Camillot: '''Hi, guys! '''Various Mixels: ''(All talking at once)'' Frostbite: ''(Trips) Ow, wait! '''Mixies Max: '''Soo... Where's our teacher, guys? '''Crunchee: '(Coming forward) ''Our teacher would have informed us that she wouldn't be here today. '''Frostbite: '''Don't worry, guys, there should be a substitute any minute now. '''Voice: '''You're right, there will be. '''Frostbite: '(Nervously) ''W-who said that? '''Nummie: '''Who said what now? '''Frostbite: '''N-never mind. '''Astroy: '''Guess we're gonna have to skip school today, dudes. '''Various Mixels: '(Cheering) (Cut to inside of the castle. Paladum gallops past. Camillot watches him go before turning to Mixadel) Camillot: 'There's somthing strange about yesterday but I can't put my axe on it. '''Mixadel: '''What's it about, cousin? '''Camillot: '''It's like, no one was there at school, not even our principal! '''Mixadel: '''Maybe they've gone on a trip to L.A.. '''Camillot: '''Whatever, Mixadel, let's just get to school. ''(Cut to Mixopolis Middle School, where a large poster is hanging) '''Camillot: '''What's this? ''(Reading) ''"Mixopolis Middle School '''Mix RACE! Tournament starts FRIDAY 11:30 AM" (Mixadel and Camillot see Slymee, the Mixies, and Nummie leaving) Mixadel: '''Whoa, where are you guys going? '''Nummie: '''Oh, we're just heading to the front foyer to get the sign-up sheets. '''Camillot: '''Ok, suit yourselves. '''Camillot: ''(As he looks back and sees that they are gone) Uh, g-- where did you go, guys? ''(Somthing flies towards Camillot and he screams. Cut back to the inside of the castle. Camillot is there) Camillot: ''(Mumbling) (Wakes up) Oh! I... I'm ho-- I'm home! '''Voice: '''But you're not alone... ''(A spiral forms above Camillot. It gets larger and larger, and transforms into a face. It starts laughing evilly and coughs) Face: 'I... am the all-powerful... Kabuishi Honda-Civic! '''Camillot: '''Seriously? Trivia *The Medivals and Mixies appear for the second time. *The Mixies Max is seen for the first time in-cartoon. ('Note: I am making up this trivia because it seems reasonable.) *This "minisode" was broadcasted on 2016 July 31st. It is unknown how many viewers it gathered, but a rerun on 2017 October 28th had 6,054 viewers. *This "minisode" was broadcasted along with The Spirit Pts. 2, 3, and 4, and was the first one shown. *There is a commercial after this minisode which was skipped in numerous countries for unknown reasons. Category:Blog posts